


Never Meant To Be

by LokiOdinsonlover



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Naruto insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinsonlover/pseuds/LokiOdinsonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NarutoFFVIIAC crossover, yaoi. slash, boyxboy love, gay, call it what ever you want! Naruto is in a differnt world and can't remember anything but his name. He is found by Cloud after the last battle with Sephiroth taken in then dissapears. one years later he shows up but on the wrong side. KajxNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time posting on this site! -^o^- I am so happy to be here that it hurts! This is a story I have been working on for over eight years or so and I first posted it up on fanfiction. net but they were being big jerks not allowing ahem any smut or hard violance. So I think I will slowly move all my stories over to this site finishing them one by one. Painfully slowly. DX

** Never Meant to Be **

Prologue

"To those who love this world

And have spent their time together with their

Companions in this world in this world in the past

Reunite to endure this time.

This Reunion is for you."

* * *

 

'The Lifestream. That is what we call the river of life that circles our planet giving life to the world and everything in it. Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER. And all the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them, Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet. Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth who was better then the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There was a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness.'

'And them it came. The chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the Earth all the fighting, all the greed and sadness everything was washed away.'

"Sadness was the price to see it end."

'Well that's what they told me. It's been two years since then and when I first came here from the big blue sky. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too, but for some reason I could never remember whom. Someone so close yet so far . . .

End of prologue


	2. the past and the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NarutoFFVIIAC crossover, yaoi. Naruto is in a differnt world and can't remember anything but his name. He is found by Cloud after the last battle with Sephiroth taken in then dissapears. One years later he shows up but on the wrong side. KajxNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! almost forgot!
> 
> Declaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.
> 
> Posting them back to back with what I have edited and revised.

**Never Meant to Be**

Chapter one

The day was nice, sky's blue, clouds in abundance, animals of the day roaming outside their homes. All of them where lively that sunny day, but one creature was not as lively as the rest. The wind gave a gentle breeze for said creature sitting on a cliff. This figure was a slender young teenager no older then fifteen at the least, shoulder length flowing blond hair, spiked up in the front and a bit in the back silver streaks along in the shiny locks. He had alluring blue-green glowing eyes with a slit as a pupil with a tint of red around the edges. Three whiskers like scars marred his checks on his slightly matured face and his skin a light tan.

All over his body you could only see leather, but not only that but lots of exposed skin. To say this young teen was not modest in the least for his tank top like shirt was pitch black and clung to his chest like a second skin, showing off his finely formed stomach (think Envy’s shirt from FMA). A strange tattoo marred his stomach, formations of wired swirls and lines that waved like water on the surface of an ocean. Short-shorts clung to his hips riding low as they dared, slits going right through said shorts on either side only being held by thin leather strings. On his hands were fingerless black gloves that reached all the way to his elbows and on his feet were black metal tipped boots. Bandages were wrapped around his ankles, upper legs and right thigh with a strange pouch strapped over said thigh.

He was an image to behold sitting so magnificently on the ledge.

'Looks like the planet was a lot madder than we thought,' the young teenager thought to himself thinking back to those poor kids in the city in the distance.

They call it Geostigma.

'We'll change that soon enough.'

"Hey Kadaj are we really going to continue the plan?" the silver/blond haired teen asked a figure who appeared behind him not to long ago.

"Hn. Are we having second thoughts Naruto-kun?" the silver haired leader teased smirk plastered on his lips.

"No, it's just . . . will I be strong enough to fulfill mother's will or fail in my part and screw us over. That's what I'm worried about," the younger of the two answered softly. Looking dully at the city they were going to search for mother.

Taking note that his companion was in distress Kadaj walked up behind the shorter teen and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him against his chest. He rested his chin on the younger boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You are strong never doubt yourself, mother will guide you in spirit for she wants us to carry out her last thoughts," Kadaj whispered in the shorter warrior's ear sending shivers down his spine, "You know what to do right?"

"Yes," Naruto answered in a daze taking as much enjoyment in the older teen being so close to him. It made him light headed when near the one holding him.

"Good, now come on we have to meet up with Yazoo and Loz," Pulling the boy to his motorcycle; they climbed on.

He could have had his own motorcycle but he preferred to be by Kadaj's side. Naruto held on tightly when they took off. Enjoying being close to the person he admires so much since he met the rebellious young man. A small smile graced his lips closing his eyes to feel the wind on his scared checks and hair. Yes this is what he wants and nothing will ever change that. If it does change he would fight with every tooth and nail to resist that change.

* * *

 

Hi my name is Naruto. If you're waiting for a last name I don't have one, well, at least none that I could remember. It seems when I first came here I couldn't remember anything from my past except my first name and age. That was two years ago. Only one year has past sine I met Kadaj and his brothers. . . . . . . . my brothers I suppose if I have mother's cells within me like them.

Kadaj gave me a reason to live after so long of wondering what to do with myself, he offered me to help him to fight back at the planet. At first I was unsure till a couple of days after he asked and readily accepted, taking his hand, leading me to my true purpose. This is my path in Destiny.

Funny how destiny changes on you near the end.

* * *

 

"Hey Kadaj? Is that where big brother lives?" a slightly older teen with long silver hair asked softly, gazing down at the city below them in a detached sort of way.

Three motorcycles were parked on the cliff; three silver haired teens sat on said cycles while the middle one held an extra passenger with blond/silver streaked hair silent through the beginning of the conversation and just looking at the sword that Kadaj kicked without care with sad unusual multi colored eyes.

"Yeah," was Kadaj's reply clutching the hand that was round his waist tightly with unconscious affection. Naruto gave a small secretive smile at his gesture.

"Think he'll be happy to see us?" Yazoo questioned looking over towards his second youngest brother.

"Not a chance," snorted the shoulder length silver haired teen feral snarl on his lips, distant look in his glowing green silted eyes.

"Don't cry, Yazoo," the biggest of them teased suddenly.

"But mother's with him?" the longhaired teen said with a questioning note in his voice directing his eyes off to the distance.

Kadaj looked thoughtful then shook his head looking behind him at the youngest of them, "Maybe not."

That was when the oldest and biggest of them started to sniffle getting a little emotional when talking about mother and their failure to find her.

"Oh, don't cry Loz-niisan," Naruto spoke up softly to his oldest brother; his kind eyes soothing the big teen or is it man?

Loz looked to his little brother with gratitude on his face, happy to know that he was cared about. Soon a sound of a fellow motorcycle fell upon sensitive ears.

"Hold on, he's coming," Kadaj stated in mischief silencing the rest of them, eyes sparking in calculation.

Naruto held on tighter when hearing the leader of them say that even though he knew it was coming. He watched Loz and Yazoo start their motorcycles and race off the cliff heading for the black speck in the distance that should be their big brother. Soon he could make out the figure already, engaged in combat with his other new found brothers and his image struck him like lightning. His brilliant sun kissed blond hair brought memories that he tried to leave behind when he joined Kadaj in his quest. But to his complete failure he started to remember, his first big brother. Cloud Strife.

* * *

 

-Two years ago-

It was warm where he was. He could stay there forever. But he didn't belong there he knew, could feel it in his being. He couldn't stay for he sensed that he had an important purpose, yet he didn't know what it was at the time just knew. So warm, but there he cannot stay. Noises start to engulf him, voices whispering in his head.

Its time to wake up.

Starting over.

Come and find us.

Don't look towards the darkness.

Come and play.

Save us please.

The voices were getting louder and louder to the point of it actually hurting. Pain shot through his body and he let out a blood-curling scream, then everything stopped. All that he could remember then was darkness then passing out.

When he awoke again it was too bright to open his eyes but he managed to anyways. Slowly he sat up looking around him unsure where he was. Taking a glance down at himself he found an over sized shirt and long shorts on his person. Confusion clouded his eyes, scanning his surroundings one more time; he seemed to be sitting on a bed in a room that looked to be a hospital no less but very cozy and homely. Then the door opened at the exact time he was realizing where he was.

"Looks like your awake," a deep neutral voice stated observing the perplexed expression on his face.

Looking up in frustrated bewilderment the boy turned to the door to see a young man in his early twenties staring at him with unnatural glowing blue-green eyes, it was kind of creepy on the first glance. He had light golden blond hair sticking out in odd angles, like his own crown of spiky locks, which seemed to suit him. He wore some type of uniform with colors of dark blue and black. A massive of a sword was on his back reflecting light off the polished blade. A voice soon interrupted his observations

"Cloud have you seen either Marlene or Denzel around? They still need to clean up their mess they left in the kitchen," an irritated female voice said from behind the man still standing in the doorway.

"Tifa," the man called Cloud said not bothering to answer her question, still looking directly at the slightly bothered and puzzled pre-teen.

"Huh?" a questioning note in her voice.

"He's awake," was all he said.

"Oh!" was her surprised reaction. "He's finally awake?!”

Stepping aside the swordsman let the young brunette woman through the door to their young guest. The boy on the bed got a good look of the owner of voice and to say she was very pretty in his eyes. Long chocolate brown hair coursing down her back reaching past her bottom. Dark warm chocolate brown eyes gazing at him in kindness, with a side of relief reflecting in them. She wore a black mini-skirt and white tight t-shirt over (ahem) big assets with snug gloves on her small dainty, but strong hands. Lastly durable Boots graced her feet. This woman before him was a picture to behold. Even the inexperienced can tell she was a proud hand-to-hand combat fighter.

"You gave us a scare there," she spoke to him in her motherly kind voice, "we thought you would never wake up."

"Where am I? What happened?" the boy croaked out from lack of use, a bit uncomfortable with such kindness. He had a feeling the he didn't get much of that where ever he was from.

Walking up to the bed the woman named Tifa picked up a glass of water off the nightstand handing it over to the boy on the bed in offering. He looked up to the brunette warily, but gratefully gulped down the life giving liquid.

"You're in my bar that I own in one of the rooms above that we use as a sort of medical bay in case one of us was greatly injured, unable to go to any hospital," Tifa explained with a small smile on her lips, "As for what happened, well we found you at the crater sight and brought you here. You've been sleeping for over two months. Almost gave up hope on you ever waking up."

Blue orbs narrowed in deep thought on the new information but all it did was making him more frustrated confusing the hell out of him. He tried to recall what happened but came up with a blank; nothing was there to tell him. Then tried to remember before that but that also came up with nothing just voids of emptiness. His eyes widened with realization, he couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Not his home. Not his parents, birthday. Nothing. His whole life was simply erased from his mind.

"Hey are you ok?" a concerned voice said getting through to his haze confused thoughts.

Gazing at the two people in front of him and shook his head signaling he wasn't alright, not alright at all.

"I . . . . I can't remember," was his reply to the woman and silent man a hint of pathetic hopelessness.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing on the smaller then average boy.

Looking to the blond man with wide panicked eyes, "I don't remember anything!" His tan hands fisting the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Nothing?" Tifa asked in surprised concern, "not even your whole name or how old you are?"

"No." The boy frowned scrunching his face up to think harder searching his mind for anything about himself or his past. Then a small fragment came to him in a small flash, "Wait . . . . . I think my name is Naruto and . . . . I'm . . . twelve? . . yeah, twelve. . . . that's all I can remember," he sighed in defeat slumping into the bed.

"At least you remember your first name at least, right? It's a start," the brunette motivated settling her hand on his shoulder. 'Weird name though,' she thought randomly.

Naruto flinched from the contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the two adults. Cloud stared a little longer on the boy and his glowing blue-green eyes softened.

'He kind of looks like me,' he thought to himself in wonder. If Cloud didn't know any better he would have thought he was either his son or a clone. The young warrior grimaced at that last thought; he had enough with dealing with clones for a life time.

"For now you can stay with me if you want till you regain your memories then I'll help you find your family, if you have any alright?" Cloud offered to the boy on the bed casually, "I'll give you time to decide."

That was all he said before walking out of the room. The blued eyed boy looked after him in shock not expecting to be handled with such generosity.

"Well that's Cloud for you," Tifa laughed at the little blonde's expression a bit startled herself at her companions proposal, "On the outside he may not look like he cares but inside he's a really nice guy when you get to know him. So think about it you might like staying here for a while."

Naruto watched her leave with a small smile blooming on his lips.

"You know he reminds me of an older brother," he whispered to the empty room, "I think I'd like that very much."

That was one of the first memories he most cherished till this day. Never would he forget that first spark of kindness, never will it be forgotten in the many years to come . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 

Mentally shaking out of his past memories he continued to watch his brothers fight Cloud with their monsters. He half listened to Kadaj's conversation on his cell phone, but did have to chuckle on every response that was given to the person on the other line from Kadaj. He listened in some more.

"Don't tell me you're leading me on?" the young ringleader mocked to the person on the other side, "Because I think you do have mother there."

Snapping his blonde head towards Kadaj, that statement caught Naruto's attention. Looking at the other in excitement, his eyes glowed a faint blood red for a split second. The silver haired teen smirked at him and brought his hand to his cheek caressing it affectionately. Soon his attention was back to the phone listening to the outraged noise coming from the receiver.

"No need to shout," he laughed mockingly. Then looked over at the fight out in the distance, frown marring his face soon after, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the President on."

"Kadaj, there not going to let you talk to him anytime soon," the silver streaked blond growled getting impatient with just standing there, "We'll find another way to talk to the president and get the information we want from him. Besides we do have their lackeys we can always resort to torture."

After a minute of pondering his companion's words he nodded to him and just hung up the phone. Smirking in approval Naruto shifted his gaze to the continuing fight. Raising his hand he concentrated his power on opening up his connection on the monstrous creatures that enabled him on controlling them.

'Play time is over pets,' he thought through said connection that was skillfully implanted into them; with little effort he directed them back into the darkness.

"It's done. Loz and Yazoo pulled out as they were supposed to." Naruto informed turning to face Kadaj, "We'll meet up with them at the usual place in the forgotten city. Now what do we do till then?"

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on our troublesome big brother, but don't approach him. I'll call you when I get the information on the location on where mother is form those pathetic lackeys alright," he said while mounting his motorcycle roaring it to life.

"Alright, but I won’t guarantee I won't get caught by him Kadaj. I have too much history with him and his skills in SOILDER to not be noticed," the younger of the two answered back with a frown on his young face. "He knows my presences too well to hide for long."

"If it comes to that then be careful Naru-chan," Kadaj said gently, saying his pet name he had given him a few weeks after they met, and then he took off down the dirt path.

"I will," he whispered to the empty space where the other teen once occupied. He started to walk in the opposite direction, "I wish I could tell you how I feel for you, but would you hate me for it?"

He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts, 'No. I mustn't tell him, our mission for mother comes first. My feels don't matter but Mother does.'

* * *

Once he found Cloud he was leaving the city heading out for an errand the young blonde didn't know or care about. Naruto only got to watch him for only ten minutes before he was noticed by the older man.

"Who's there? Come out!" his target demanded drawing his sword.

He cursed silently then stepped out of his hiding place the silver blond teen took a long look at the older blond noticing slight changes to his person. Instead of the dark blue and black, it was just all black clothes and his sword was different too, but he still had those deep piercing glowing blue-green eyes that still sent shivers down his spine, they were just as creepy as ever even if he almost had the same pair in his sockets. The young teen almost softened when he saw Cloud again, thinking back on his time spent with him and the group, but hardened his heart just as quickly pushing all of it back. He didn't want to be clouded with old feelings and lose sight of his objective.

"Naruto?" the man said in surprise letting his guard down.

'Wrong move big brother,' he thought to himself dryly, but didn't answer Cloud just stared at him in silence.

"It is you isn't it? Where have you been?" he demanded taking a step closer.

"Where's mother?" Naruto asked a cold edge in his voice, stopping the other in his tracks the younger blonde might as well ask. Hard glowing eyes staring at the man mere feet away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We know you hid her, brother," he said again but more harshly avoiding his questions once again.

"We? What's wrong with you?! Who's filling your head with this nonsense Naruto!" The blond man asked demanding answers from his lost little brother. 'What have they done to you?'

"Nothing is wrong with me Cloud-' **niisan** '. All they did was open my eyes to the truth," the teen sneered showing off his small fangs.

"You’re coming back with me," the blue-eyed man stated, "We'll help you break from them manipulating you."

"You're wrong, you’re the one being manipulated," Naruto said sadness creeping into his unnatural eyes. "If you're not going to tell me where mother is then I guess I'll have to tear it out of you." A sick glint sparked in those wide orbs.

Snapping his fingers a black mist emerged from the ground and formed gruesome monsters the size of a small car, Naruto signaled them to attack and attack they did. He watched his brother fend off his dark creatures with a twisted pleasure in his eyes. If you got a closer look you would be able to notice the blood red color in his eyes slowly dominating his orbs. From a distance anyone could notice the tattoo on his stomach started glowing a deep angry red.

 **Yes watch as he struggles for his life kit! See his blood paint the ground with its beautiful color! Watch as his mere existence drains from his body! Kill him kit! I know you want to.** A deep rumbling voice said in the back of his mind.

He was getting very excited with bloodlust the whisper baiting him on. The marking on his checks were now more pronounced then they were before, claws growing through his gloves sharp nails poking out of the tips of leather fingertips feral growl bust from his chest, but too soon for both the voices and Naruto's liking his cell phone rang snapping him out of his demonic appearance. He was once again back to normal, no sign of the pervious happenings, only multi-colored eyes and thin lined marks on his checks remained. He blinked a couple of times in confusion having no idea were all that killer intent came from, but soon forgot about it in favor of answering his phone.

"Yeah? Oh, Kadaj you're done already getting what you want from the two Turks?" he asked pausing for an answer, "So he was lying after all?" There was a small pause. "Fine. What about the others? Are they coming too?" another pause, "I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone Naruto looked up at the battle in front of him a grin on his face.

"Sorry big brother seems I have to go, bye," he said in his chirpy voice.

"Naruto!" Cloud called after the silver blonde after he finished off the last monster.

Sadly he was too late the young rebel was already gone. He wonder what happened to the young boy he use to know, was he erased from existence forever? He saw the signs but ignored it thinking it was nothing nor did he notice the change of his eyes.

* * *

 

-Flashback-

Laughter of children rang though the small building, the thundering of feet running around on hard wood floors. Shouts and squeals following said laughing. A small crashing sound came from the upstairs halls but soon followed more laughter. Cloud looked up from his work at the desk in his office shaking his head in amused fondness. It had been a while since Naruto came to them, bringing a new form of happiness to their mismatched family. Since then he had met up with the some of the group. The hyperactive blonde got along well with everyone he was able to meet; it was amazing in a way. The first was Tifa and obviously they got along well like mother and son. The second was Barret, the big man took him in as his adopted son like Marlene, and Cid well he was still in Rocket Town working on the Highwind to bother ever coming to Edge to visit them. As for Yuffie, she heard about him threw Tifa over the phone but was still unable to visit from Wutai. Red XIII hasn’t kept in touch that much so didn’t know about their little ball of sunshine. Vincent hasn’t been seen since Meteor fall and was still out prowling the northern caves and plains. Yes he was their beacon of light in the darkness for those who have already met him.

"Cloud!" Three voices called out from his door but soon said voices appeared near his doorway.

He acknowledged their presence signaling he was listening.

"Do you want to go with us down to old abandoned building down near the Midgar ruins?" Naruto asked a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah do you Cloud!" the other two piped up, "You can help us finish building our fort! It'll be fun!"

A small smile crossed his lips, "I would but I have a delivery to make in an hour and all this paper work to finish," he replied.

All three faces fell in disappointment. Then Naruto did a 180 and had a grin plaster on his face.

"Well maybe next time! Come one lets go and conquer Barett then make him our unwilling soldier!" the blonde cheered, "He came in a few hours ago! Should be there to help with our fort!"

This cheered them up instantly like the idea of playing With the dark skinned bear of a man. The oldest rushed out and the two younger ones fallowed him.

"Be careful and don't touch anything that looks dangerous or tainted," Gaia's hero called after the retreating trio, not evening noticing how Naruto's eyes were glowing a blue-green.

-End flashback-

"Naruto," he whispered softly, "dammit."

* * *

 

It was much later When Cloud decided to head towards Healin Lodge while listening to his phone messages.

Beep. “Whaddup, fool! It’s Barret. I am the man! Oil, Cloud! I just found the biggest damn oil field you’ve ever seen! Survey’s done so I should be to ger out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, spiky?! Oh and Cloud I still haven’ been able to get squat on little Naruto. . . Sorry spike.” Beep.

‘Hn. I would guess much. I just saw him.’

Beep. “Reno called again. He says to hurry and he sounded kind of strange. . . Be careful, oaky? Beep.  


Cloud pulls up to Healin Lodge and parks his bike, Fenrir, out front. He grabs his sword after the warning from Tifa. Cloud opens the door to the building and quickly reacts by putting up his sword to block a red blurs attack.

“Hiyaa!” It turned out to be Reno decked out in his usual sloppy uniform garb.

The red head pulls back and lunges again. Cloud moves out of the way and Reno goes running outside. The blonde man shuts and locks the door before the other can get back in.

“Okay! So you’re good.” The spunky Turk says through the door. But Cloud just left him out there.

A bold man with shades comes walking out from another room in the same uniform but tidier.

“Yeah, Rude, lokin’ sharp!” the stuck red head cheered through the door. How he could tell through the door we have no idea.

He tries to pull a quick attack on the slender man with his baton, but is met with the tip of Cloud’s blade in his face. Said blonde didn’t look impressed.

“Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be,” a voice comes from the door way that Rude came from. A man in a wheelchair covered in a cloth wheeled out in from of the other. “You haven’t lost your touch.”

“Rufus Shinra?” he said with a blank expression. Then turned to The tallest man in the room. “Do I feel sorry for you.”

Rude clears his throat pretending he didn’t hear that.

“The day of the explosion –“ the president started.

“What do you want from me?” Cloud cut in.

“I managed to get out –“ Rufus continued like he didn’t hear him.

“Who were the guys that attacked me?” the warrior pressed getting a little irritated.

“Before it collapsed-“

“I’m leaving.” Cloud said with a hint of anger.

The other paused.

“We need your assistance, Cloud.”

“Not interested,” Could said bluntly. He had better things to do like find his wayward little brother.

“I acknowledge that Shin-Ra . . . owes th planet a lot. I goes without saying that my company and I are the ones that put the world in the sorry state it’s in. Therefore, it’s our responsibility to set things right,” Rufus said continuing on.

Suddenly Reno yells from outside. “I’m still out here!”

The president just continues to speak without acknowledging the red head that was outside.

“As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth’s wake. It’s been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one’s easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame mako energy, and the reactors . . . even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn’t that blame misplace? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there’s no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth.”

“Sephiroth is dead.” Was to the point reply from Cloud.

Rufus was persistent. “Yes, but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused?” he theorized. “I know it is merely my speculation, but it is possible, isn’t it? And we can’t cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?”

From outside, “Yup, at the Northern Caves!”

“And what do you think we found?” he paused for suspense. “Relax – we didn’t find anything. However, not all went as planned. We were . . . interrupted. By the same three who attacked you – Kadaj and his gang.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You’re our buddy, aren’t ya?” Reno yells once again in a teasing tone.

Cloud ignored him.

“How? Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud. If Kadaj’s purpose is to do what’s necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat.”

“Moment?”

“Sephiroth . . . reborn.”

The blonde man’s eyes narrowed. “Are you don’t talking?”

“Kadaj and his group are young and violent – as dangerous as they come. That’s why we decided that it might be in our best to hire a little muscle.”

“Too bad,” Cloud said lightly, “I’m only a delivery boy now.”

“You’re all we have,” he stated. “Cloud, look, you’re ex-SOLDIER, aren’t you?”

The said ‘ex-SOLDIER’ turned and got ready to leave.

“Heh. In my head . . .” Cloud hesitates opening the door all the way, remembering the fight with those teenagers and then with Naruto finally making a connection. “What’s this stuff about Mother?”

“Why? Did Kadaj say something to you?” the president asked smoothly. “No surprised. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers; that’s the world we live in.”

The blonde man glared at the one in the wheelchair. “Rufus – if you’re hiding something . . .” he left it has open ended threat.

“I’d never keep a secret,” Rufus said. “Not from a comrade. You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with.”

A vision of Naruto came to mind when he thought of both Marlene an Denzel. The one orphan that it seems he couldn’t save.

“Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces?”

Another vision popped in Cloud’s head of a grinning blond boy.

“All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud.” Rufus holds out his hand to the blonde man.

Cloud turns around and takes a few steps towards the handicapped man.

“But I . . .”

“Come on, Cloud, think about it. Together we could rebuild Shin-Ra!” Reno said enthusiastically.

The blonde warrior has something of a shocked look on his face for a quick moment. Then he turns back around and starts to head out the door.

“Not interested,” he growled in anger walking past the loudmouth redhead.

“Reno!” both Rude and Rufus exclaimed in exasperation.

Cloud was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much better right? A longer chapter to satisfy the people? right?


	3. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NarutoFFVIIAC crossover, yaoi. Naruto is in a differnt world and can't remember anything but his name. He is found by Cloud after the last battle with Sephiroth taken in then dissapears. One years later he shows up but on the wrong side. KajxNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

**Never Meant to Be**

After meeting up with Kadaj they headed to the new Shinra building. The younger of the two went on ahead first and knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened it revealed a red haired male looking out in boredom before the redhead could comprehend who they were that was when he struck.

 

“Found ya!” the blonde/silver haired teen chirped with a grin on his face.

 

Naruto rammed his fist into the slim man's chest knocking him back two meters into the room with no problem while at the same time knocking the wind out of him in the process. In the corner of his vision he spotted a bigger man twice red's size, bald with sunglasses, charging towards him. With stunning grace the youngest remnant jumped up in the air and swiftly round housed kicked him in the head, **hard** , with calculated precision taking him down for the count. Turning his sights onto the slowly recovering red head Naruto walked up to the man; he gave another well-placed kick to his side sending him back onto the ground and seemed, to his satisfaction, wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Scanning the room he found the last occupant in the room; it was another male covered in a blanket from head to toe, sitting in a wheelchair silently. Said man seemed to be looking at him but he wasn't really sure. Reno and Rude are moaning in pain on the floor, too wounded by Naruto to move to help their employer.

"Boy do I hate liars," Kadaj commented, strolling into the room coming up to the handicapped person, circling what he assumed was the president, while he himself stood to the side observing his leaders conversation.

"I apologize," Rufus spoke with little honesty in his voice, with a hint of amusement and mocking, "This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows snorting in dry amusement.

"Is. That. Right?" Kadaj asked with a small scowl on his face not believing a single word.

"I swear it," the man in the wheelchair answered with neutral tone.

"Fine. Swear on these," the teen turned with a smirk.

He threw two ID cards splattered with blood on the floor before the president of the Shinra Company. After he looked down and identifying the objects belonging to Tseng and Elena the president looked over at Naruto then striate at Kadaj.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a seriousness undertone in his voice.

The older teen motioned to Naruto to come over to him. The multi-colored eyed teen obeyed walking into his arms and leaned into Kadaj's chest. The president looked on at the display of affection with a bit of interest in his body language, wonder what the relationship was between these two intruders.

"It's simple," Naruto spoke up, cuddling into the other teens hold, "We need mother's power. The Reunion is coming and we **need** her."

"Reunion?" the covered man before them questioned.

Both teens smirked and it was Kadaj that spoke this time.

"My brothers and sisters who share mother's cells will all assemble," he explained with a playful smirk on his face, "And together, we'll take revenge on the planet! We've already sent out the invitations. But . . . . . you know . . . "

"Someone's gone and hidden the guest of honor," Naruto finished from Kadaj's arms.

"Invitations?" the man asked trying to fake ignorance.

"The stigma?" younger teen said like it was the obvious thing in the world, "But you know all about that, sir."

"Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen," he said holding the smaller teen closer to his chest a dark expression coming upon his features, "She does so much for us, and we . . . . we don't even know where to find her," he said in frustration at a loss to what else to do, "But what can we do? We're just remnants - merely remnants of mother's legacy. Until we find mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again."

"Geostigma and a legacy aren't enough for us," Naruto whispered but loud enough to be heard by both the older teen and young man, "Not for a true Reunion."

"What do you mean?" the president asked playing dumb waiting for their answer.

"But sir, surely you've noticed?" the silver haired teen stated mockingly dark. Emotions gone, he released the shorter one in his arms and walked in front of the other occupant in the room.

Naruto looked away not wanting to see the minute change in Kadaj. The tanned young teen hated watching the other take the form of Sephiroth for brief moments. He knew that sometime soon he was going to lose the one person he loves most because of one beings wish, but what could he do? Even if he wanted the planet to suffer for all it did to mother he just didn't want Kadaj to be the human sacrifice to gain that dream for some reason. Yes Naruto hated that word as much as watching his leader change, the word 'human sacrifice'.

Not even wanting to hear the change the young fighter left the room in a rush to the outside. Letting out a breath he closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. Why did it have to be Kadaj? Why him?! Couldn't it have been someone else instead? Why the fuck did he has to fall in love in the first place? So many questions he couldn't answer. After losing it for a few seconds he forced himself to calm down, and then he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the number he required and waited. On the third ring the person he wanted picked up.

"Loz-niisan, did you find her?" the small teen getting to the point sharply.

/"She's not here . . . ."/ The big man on the other line answered a bit hesitantly sounding really disappointed.

"What's this? Are we crying Aniki?" the spiky haired teen teased to his oldest sibling.

/"I'm not crying!"/ The other scowled on the other line a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Whatever you say brother," Naruto smiled into the phone then his voice hardened, "If she's not there then we need something else to make up for it. How about taking the little girl that should be there. Unless you think you can't handle it and need my help?"

/"No, I got it. I'll bring the girl."/ Was his reply then hung up.

After looking at his closed phone for another minute pondering if he should call Yazoo to see how his job was fairing, but then he felt two arms wrap around his waist pulling him into a hard warm chest.

"No need to call Yazoo," Kadaj said off handedly, "I bet he's just about done rounding up the children."

When he said that he let go of the other and started down the ramp to his motorcycle below. Naruto stood there for a minute just watching Kadaj's retreating back; he looked up to the sky. He let a single tear fall from his eyes, slowly traveling down his face.

'Even if you'll never grant me this but please. . . . . . please don't take Kadaj away.'

* * *

 

After the confutation with Rufus Cloud headed to a grave marker over a cliff. He paused for a second upon seeing his long dead friends Buster Sword lying on its side. The blonde put the sword back upright stabbing it into the hard ground with his super strength.

 

“I said I’d live out both our lives. Easy to make that promise.” He said morbidly. ‘I also promised to protect him. . . but I failed.’

 

Suddenly flashbacks of memories of Zack and Naruto came like clockwork cutting from one to the next.

 

“So you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there.”

 

A brilliant smile looked up at him. “I want to be a SOLDIER just like you nii-san!”

 

This is when Cloud had mako poisoning. “Hey you doing okay?

 

“Cloud-nii-san Will Denzel be ok?”

 

In a truck on the way back to Midgar. “Well, what are you gonna do once we get to Midgar? We’re friends, right? Gunshots go off in his head. “Pops, park us over by the rocks! Cloud, rides over!”

 

View of Zack walking away before battle with Shinra troops with Naruto’s image over lapping his old friend.

 

The black haired man is lying on the cold hard ground.

 

“My honor, my dreams . . . They’re yours now. . . You’ll be my living legacy. . .”

 

“Brothers forever even if not by blood right, nii-san?”

 

Just as suddenly as the flashbacks came it went away.

 

“I swore that I would never forget.” He said to himself. ‘Naruto . . .’ he shut his blue-green eyes. “I tried. But I . . .”

 

Pain. Pain like nothing else shot up his arm. Then he heard it. That thrice damned man. Sephiroth.

 

“Don’t pretend you’re sad. Why tremble with anger that’s not even there?” Cloud’s vision was going black. “Face it, Cloud. All you are is an empty **puppet**.”

* * *

 It was some time later that Cloud came back to himself. Shaking his head in bafflement he painfully walked back to his bike.

 

‘that had to be part of my sick imagination,’ he thought to himself. Nodding to himself he said out loud, “Yes it must be. . .”

 

With that said he shook off the pain in his body and climbed on his monster of a motorcycle Fenrir. He had to get a few things from the run down church Aeris loved so much that he now slept in. Then he would and go find Naruto. Yes, that was a good starting plan.

 

After reaching sector seven slums of Midgar ruins Cloud headed for the church. Walking through the door he ambled between the benches deep in thought then stopped before Aeris flowers. Stiffening he noticed he was not alone so he quickly looked up and finds Tifa, unconscious in said flowers. Swiftly Cloud came to her side lifting her up in his arms.

 

“Tifa?” he said softly worry in his eyes. “Tifa!”

 

The woman half comes around. Brown eyes half mass.

 

“You’re late . . .” she mumbled but it was heard loud and clear by the fake SOLDIER.

 

“Who did this?” he demanded in a hushed voice.

 

“He didn’t say,” was her slurred reply then she suddenly remembered something very important that she shot forward out of the others arms. “Marlene!” But in the end she loses consciousness again falling back into Cloud’s arms.

 

The blonde looked down at his comrade and friend in apprehension then looked around the church realizing that if someone came and attacked then they came looking for something. Soon he finds that his chest of materia has been taken.

 

“Damn!” he cursed in anger.

 

Then came that pain. Eyes widening in shocked agony. He was having another stigma attack then collapses into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Slowly glowing blue-green eyes opened, confusion showing in his narrowed orbs wondering where he was. Turning his head to the right he spotted Tifa on another bed next to his then he remembered after the fight with Naruto's monsters and then visiting Zack’s grave marker, he went to the church in the slums and found Tifa there injured then drew a blank after that. So he figured it was his Geostigma acting up again. Sitting up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed lifting himself up on his feet, he figured out he was at 7th Heaven on the top floor in Denzel's and Marlene's room.

Cloud took a step closer to Tifa's slumbering figure a bit concerned, it didn't show on his face but it was there; soon after a voice spoke up from behind him.

"You know, you're pretty heavy."

Whirling around he found it was the Turks Reno and Rude. Their trademark suites and hair identifying them, well in Rude's case lack of it.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked glancing at Cloud through his sun glasses.

"Cause they ain't here," Reno stated.

Cloud stayed silent.

"You don't care?" the big man asked again.

Still not speaking all he did was look at the floor. What could he say? Sure he cared but if he couldn't even keep Naruto safe how would he be able to save the others? He couldn't even help himself.

The men looked at him expectantly.

"I just . . . . . . .," he couldn't get the words to past his mouth and gazed over at the still sleeping Tifa saying nothing more.

The red head just sighed heavily, exasperated, "Ah! You're a real handful."

Both men left the room the bald Turk slamming the door behind them angrily, leaving a brooding Cloud in the quiet room to stare at a photo of Denzel with Cloud, Marlene and lastly Naruto beside the young boy’s bed.

It was a few hours later Tifa finally woke up.

Cloud was looking at the darkening sky out the window and soon noticed the young woman stirring. Backing away from the window he walked over to the empty bed which he was on a few hours ago.

"Reno and Rude are out looking," Cloud answered Tifa's silent question emotionlessly without well emotion. Settling himself down on the bed not looking at the woman across from him. She sat up slowly observing Cloud intently.

"You have Geostigma don't you," was the first thing she thought of bring to the light, not asking but saying. "So you're going to give up and die? Is that It?" The brunette didn't get an answer from him so it established her suspicions. "So it is," she confirmed verbally, bring her legs up to her chest hugging them.

"There's no cure," he answered still not looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel is it? Don't run. Let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can," she encouraged but it deflated in a second when he didn’t respond, "I guess that only works for real families huh."

"Tifa. . . I'm not fit to help anyone. I couldn't even save Naruto. Not helpful to anyone. Not my family, not my friends. Nobody," he said with a pained voice.

Silence was all that stood between both of them for a few more seconds.

"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally."

Cloud looks up at Tifa and the familiar phrase.

"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally. . ."

He looked at her longer with his glowing intense blue-green orbs.

"I think she wants you to move on, man," the familiar tone spoke from behind Cloud. Reno who has appeared silently in the room, along with Rude.

Cloud and Tifa's attention was swiftly on the people that came in.

"Did you find them?!" the brunette asked worriedly.

"No. Only a witness," Reno replied taking to the change of topic, "Kadaj's gang took the kids."

'Naruto do you have anything to do with this?' he thought. "Where are they?"

Reno goes to answer but Rude gets there first. Is this because he wants Tifa to notice him?

"They're at their base now," Rude answered, "The Forgotten City."

'Should I even go? Will I be able to save you from them, . . . . . . . Naruto . . . . Little brother?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a chapter like my last one but hey a chapter is a chapter. XP


	4. Feelings and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NarutoFFVIIAC crossover, yaoi. Naruto is in a differnt world and can't remember anything but his name. He is found by Cloud after the last battle with Sephiroth taken in then dissapears. One years later he shows up but on the wrong side. KajxNaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

**Never Meant to Be**

Chapter two

Back at their base in the Forgotten City the two brothers Loz and Kadaj were discussing about what to do with the stolen materia from Cloud. With the biggest of the brothers has a hold on the little girl he just recently kidnapped. Marlene was looking around in fear having no idea why they wanted her but was confident that Cloud would recue her.

"Look at what brother was hiding," Kadaj stated smirk on his lips. "Power forged in the Lifestream," a chuckle escaped from him plucking an orb from the metallic square container. "With this materia those powers will be ours." He presses a sphere of materia into his arm. In a black trail of mist it hisses and sinks into his arm becoming part of his body.

"What do you want me to do with the girl Kadaj?" Loz questioned, tilting his head down at the girl by his side, being the one to watch after her making sure she didn't run away.

"Wait till he comes back from checking on the children and give her to him. He's better at handling them more then we could ever can," their leader said absentminded mostly thinking on what's to come in the near future.

_'He?'_ the little girl thought to herself worriedly. _'There's another one of them?'_

_Nodding in the satisfactory answer for his leader he continued, “So – those are a gift from Mother?” He releases Marlene, who backs away in fright. The big man made a bee line to the box of materia._

_“Yeah, gotta be,” the silver haired teen replied with certainty._

_“Then brother’s hiding mother too?” Loz asked like a child._

_“No, it’s that Shinra guy,” he growled. “Keeping her hidden is something they’ve always been very good at” the teen holds up his arm, and the materia is visible, glowing inside his it._

_“Then all we gotta do is check everywhere that’s got anything to do with Shinra.” Lox examines one of the materia spheres from the box, sniffing it. Perhaps that helps him work out what kind it is?_

_“Hm. But we’ll have plenty of help soon,” Kadaj smirked still admiring the materia in his arm._

_“Boy, I can’t wait!” Loz said excitedly._

_“But first, we need a word with brother. He likes to pretend he’s not part of the family,” he bit out in loathing. The materia in his are glowed brighter. “How he breaks my heart.”_

_Kadaj casts a spell at a tree, which comes crashing to the ground, cutting off Marlene’s escape. Loz yells in surprise and Marlene screams in fright._

_“yeah!”_

* * *

 

Naruto was checking on the kids they rounded up looking them over valuating how bad the damage was on each individual. To say he didn't like what he saw, the stigma was spreading more, slow but fast enough to cause worry. Sadly the young remnant couldn't do much but take the pain away with what power he had. One by one he used this mysterious power to a least take the pain that Geostigma was causing away from the helpless children for a while, it was better than letting them suffer. Nearly three fourths through he came upon a boy by himself who looked quite familiar to him. Wild light brown hair and those bright blue eyes were what triggered a memory from his forgotten past. His psyche brought forth what he remembered from before he ever appeared in this world.

-Ten years ago-

A small four-year-old wondered the streets, big innocent eyes looking on at the crowds around him. The things that catch your notice about this young small child were his wild spiky blond hair and his one of a kind bright cerulean eye. In this distant memory any observer would take in the people around said boy where shooting hatful glares and sneers towards the small blonde. Going so far as to start throwing rocks at him, fruit, even garbage and calling him cruel names such a kid his age shouldn't even be called.

"Demon!"

"Just die demon child!"

"Monster! Stay away from my shop!"

"Hell spawn! You're in the way!"

"A monster, always a monster!"

"I can't believe the Hokage would let you still live!"

"You should have been put to death the day you were born!"

"Demon trash should be thrown away by now!"

"Keep away from my child you evil creature!"

"My mommy and daddy said don't play with you because you're an sinful monster."

"I don't play with bad people. Mommy said you're bad."

“Who would want to play with a demon like you?"

"Sorry I can't be your friend anymore because daddy doesn't want me playing with an wicked demon."

The insults from the adults and the rejections from the children went on and on like a broken record. All the little blond boy could do was watch with sorrowful blue eyes, every word cutting through his beating heart like a knife. Tears silently coursing down his scared checks as he took it then he turned away not wanting to see those cold glares on him anymore and ran away.

-Present-

Shaking his silver and blonde head, he broke from his trance, a shudder of dismay running through his body. _'That must have been me . . . . . what a horrible memory,'_ he thought staring blankly at the boy who brought on his long forgotten past. How he triggered such a memory he didn’t know, the other didn’t even look anything like him except his blue eyes.

"Naruto?" questioned the young boy he was staring at with his pupil lengthen orbs.

Those bright cobalt eyes gazed at him in surprise after taking note Naruto was staring at him.

"Denzel," Naruto whispered softly finally recognizing whom the messy light brown haired boy was. This time he was remembering how they met that day.

-Two-year ago-

The blond sat there in silence pondering over the decision before him, once he made up his mind Naruto got off the bed slowly a bit wobbly, trying to adjust to not using his body for all those months that he was out. Standing on shaky legs he instantly relearned how to use his legs and walked carefully to the bedroom door. He reached for the doorknob but the door just swung open suddenly revealing two pairs of surprised big shining eyes causing his own pair of sky blue orbs to widen with startled surprise. Naruto blinked in confusion at the bright cobalt and warm chocolate eyes staring at him. They were a few years younger than himself, one a boy and one a girl, both had brown hair but different shades. The blond boy felt really awkward just standing in the door way with these kids just staring at him in childlike curiosity.

"Ummmm . . . Hi?" he more asked then said feeling entirely stupid at the moment lost on what to say next.

"Are you an alien?" the boy asked abruptly wide eyed at the thought of it, "That would be so cool!"

"Yeah! We would be friends with an alien and explore the . . . . ummm what was it called . . . . . oh yeah! Outer space and be famous travelers of all time! It would be so much fun!" the girl squealed in excitement

The blond blinked in bewilderment at the kids' strange and bizarre imaginations. Like how the hell did they come up with believing he was an alien anyway? It wasn't like he fell out of the sky or something right?

"Why do you think that?" he finally asked the two children after a moment of hesitation.

"What?" they chorused.

Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration sighing to calm himself, "Why you think I'm an alien?"

"Well Barret said you fell from the sky after the chosen day," the young boy replied with an excited note in his voice.

Naruto nearly fell over, oh how irony loved to bite him in the ass at that moment.

"Who's Barret? What chosen day?" he questioned scowling at the part of him falling from the sky. Wondering how the hell he was able to survive the fall then.

"Barret's my adopted dad!" the little girl said in a chirpy mood brown eyes shining with warmth.

"As for the chosen day that was the day when Meteor came very close to destroying our planet, but the planet's Lifestream popped out of the Earth and pushed it out to outer space saving itself and us along with it," the boy recalled from the stories that Tifa said to them at bed time.

_'My head is starting to hurt me,'_ the blond thought still tired from waking up to a new environment with only knowing his age and name. _'Too much I don't know about this place. Well might as well ask more when I see Cloud or Tifa.'_

Exhale noisily in irritation once more he concentrated his attention on both the young boy and girl standing in the door way.

"So what are your names?" he asked wanting to know the names of his so called 'informants'.

"Mines Denzel and this in Marlene," the boy answered for the both of them, "What's yours?"

"Naruto," Naruto answered back.

"That's a strange name," Marlene pointed out. "What does it mean anyway?"

"Fishcakes," he answered without thought then hand a puzzled expression on his whiskered face. _'How did I know that? . . . and who would name their kid fishcakes?. . . I must have had very strange parents. No it means something else but I can’t remember. . .'_

They went into an odd silence just staring at each other for a minute with two kinds of expressions on their faces, one in puzzled bewilderment and two in an attempt to not start laughing. Denzel was the first to break it that short silence.

"So are you an alien?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto face palmed.

-Present-

Naruto remembered that day; it brought a small smile to his lips just thinking about it. Heading towards Denzel, he stopped and kneeled down a smile on his face.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Denzel?" he spoke while checking his condition like had with the other children before him.

"Where were you all this time? You just vanished a year ago," the brown haired boy unexpectedly asked looking saddened. "Didn't you like being with us anymore?"

A flicker of startled surprise passed though is eyes then firmed.

"Of course I like being with you guys," Naruto argued softly resting his hands on the boy's shoulders in reassurance.

"Then why did you leave?" he questioned with sad cobalt eyes.

"Sigh. I had a new dream to follow even though it was painful to leave you guys behind," was the silver-blond teen's answer, "and I still have to fight for it to please my most precious person."

"Precious person?" Denzel looked into his short time friend's unusual eyes with curiosity. "But aren't we your precious people too?"

"Yes, you and the rest are still my important people but this is slightly different Denzel," he explained trying to make the other see what he was trying to tell him. Then thought of something he could still share with his young friend a smile crept to his lips, "promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?"

"I won't tell! Promise," the boy also smiled at his brother figure willing to listen to the explanation.

"I'm in love with that precious person and would be willing to do anything for that one person," Naruto spoke softly.

"In love?" the brown haired boy inhaled sharply in surprise never would have guessed that the leather clad teen would be in love with said person he left them for. A small hint of understanding came to the small boy's face, "this person must be really special to you, huh?"

"Very," the older of the two looked into the distance with gentle and fond eyes, "Someday you'll also find your most precious people. Remember to always hold them dear to your heart and protect them with all you go even your life. It is them that make you strong."

* * *

 

After taking away the pain from all the children temporarily, he herded them to where the three other silver haired brothers were with a slightly heavy heart but continued on. Only a small or semi-large pond separated them. Naruto went to Kadaj's side after directing the group nodding to the others, then catching Kadaj’s eye.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to hold onto the girl ok?" he enquired smiling softly at the sliver streaked blond teen.

"As you wish," with that he went over to Loz and the little girl. He recognized her instantly, it was Marlene. 'It seems like I'm meeting a lot of familiar faces today,' he thought bitterly. All she did when she saw him was gasp quietly hurt and betrayal clearly in her eyes. The silver-blond just sighed in sadness wondering why it had to be this way. It seemed he was doing that more often lately questioning himself and to say it wasn't health for him mentally. Walking up to them Naruto relived Loz of the girl, pulling her away from the big man with little resistance she was just too hurt to fight back at the moment hit hard by the discovery of her brother figure on the wrong side.

Assured that Naruto had the girl Kadaj stepped up to his audience of thirty or more children on the other side of the pool and began the conversion.

"Mother has given me a very special gift," he proclaimed pausing for a second, "The power to fight against a planet that torments humanity!"

In his grasp he felt Marlene tense up but tried to ignore it along with the urge to comfort her. Forcing himself to stay in control and continued to listen to his not really so secret love speak to the children.

"She gave this gift to all her children," he waited for a couple of seconds for all of them to take it in, "That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters; chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream!" Every one of the children was taking the words in like a sponge, the silver-blond haired teen noted with satisfaction.

Kadaj’s gaze wondered the crowed.

"But . . . “he went on, "the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's been racking our bodies with pain, filling our hearts with doubt!"

With that it brought different reactions from the kids catching more of their attention with positive effects.

"Now I shall heal you," Kadaj softly said with gentle silted eyes, "Then we will go to Mother together.” The silver haired teen begins to de-solidify – smoky black coming off him. “We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!"

Power was radiating off him during his speech that it was visible outside the body striking awe in the young children. It looked so beautiful, but deadly soft back flames engulfing their leader's arms first then spread inward while Kadaj himself looked out into the horizon with glowing eyes. Soon he moved his gaze back on the children calming himself and deactivating the materia he was using.

"Do as I do," he spoke in guidance.

Walking at his own pace Kadaj entered the semi-large pool, water coming up to his waist turning black all around him. He cupped his hands while keeping his eyes locked on the children and dipped them in the black water. Bring them to his lips the silver haired leader tilted his head back and was soon drinking what water he had in his cupped hands while looking directly at the kids in satisfaction showing them it will not harm them but save them.

Along with Marlene Naruto watched all this happen from afar, each child walking into the small lake. And one by one each of them downed the clearly black water copying the movements the older teen. The silver streaked blond had his gaze settled on one child in particular. That boy was Denzel and he wasn't the only one watching the boy drink the impure water.

"Denzel," the girl at his side called out to her friend he held her back from rushing to her companion. Said boy take no notice of Marlene’s pleas and drinks the black water. "Denzel!"

She didn't get through to him and now he was theirs to command. Deep down Naruto felt guilt for what they were doing for a few seconds but it vanished as quickly as it came. This was for all of their sake and he wasn't going to back down now. Naruto's grip tightened on the little girl's shoulder keeping her in place when so moved to stop her friend once again. When Denzel lifted his head both Naruto's and his gazes met for a single frozen moment. There was a flicker of recognize realization in those cat like eyes, briefly turning back to blue. The silver-blond held his breath when he saw that flicker. Soon it vanished leaving empty blue-green cat like eyes.

Naruto let out the breath he took in, _'for a moment there I thought he was going to break out of our hold, but it seemed I was wrong. I guess I was hoping he was stronger than that.'_ _He thought in disappointment._

Back with the Kadaj he looked on at his handy work with a satisfied smirk, than looked up at the full moon.

 

“See, mother?” he whispered. “All my new brothers and sisters! They can keep Naruto and I company, just until we find you.”

 

* * *

 

"Naruto," Kadaj called to him getting his attention so he looked up, "I want you to take the children and hide them in the trees and the surrounding forest bushes. We have a guest to welcome."

The whisker scared nodding to confirm he understood; the three older siblings left to greet their soon to be guest. The multi-colored eyed teen sighed and grabbed Marlene's wrist pulling her along with him towards the other kids still in the big pond.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?!" Marlene suddenly shouted after the three older brothers left their sight halting their approach of the other children and nearly making him lose his grip on her small wrist. "Why did you leave and leave us behind not even telling us where you went! Weren't you happy with us? You don't even look the same anymore! You promised we could always be together as a family! Yet you broke it! Even Cloud is drifting away from us ever since you disappeared! Why?!"

_‘he was already drifting away . . .’_ a flash of anger past, as soon as it came it disappeared.

The little girl was panting softly with anger, tears welling up in her eyes with pent up hurt and agony. Naruto turned to face her devoid of expression and just stared into her soft chocolate eyes silently. Slowly he kneeled down resting his hands on her shoulders not minding the hard ground biting into his bare knees. His red-blue-green vertical eyes softened at the young girl before him.

"Marlene," he said catching her attention brushing a few stray tears that fell, "I will tell you the same thing I told Denzel. I found a dream to follow that makes me feel like I'm alive again. I was so happy. I just had to do it and didn't mean to make you sad."

"Well you did," she sniffled, "why couldn't you be happy with us?"

"I was happy with you guys, it was just that I felt emptiness in my heart," he tried to explain to the little girl with difficulty, "Something was missing and I had to find it before it destroyed me. If it makes you feel better it was a painful choice for me to leave you all behind."

"But . . . . . ," she paused to wipe some more tears away from her big coffee colored eyes that had fallen, "But you made a promise to me and Denzel."

"I know and we will always be together in here," he replied laying the tips of his finger-covered gloves over Marlene's heart. "You don't have to be there physically to be together."

She didn't look at him and Naruto sighed disappointed that she didn't except his reason. So he just rounded up the children getting them out of the water and instructed them to hide in trees or bushes in front of their base. The silver streaked blond held back Denzel though for a second.

"I want you to hold on to the girl, but when a man with blond hair shows up let her go," Naruto instructed to the boy handing him a surprised Marlene.

Then the teen turned away from the two gesturing Denzel to join the other's in the tree tops or the ones amongst the bushes. He didn't have the heart to keep Marlene here against her will anymore so he would let her go and except the consequences later. Once both of them were gone he found his own spot in the trees to observe the soon to come confrontation, hidden from view. Naruto settled down and waited.

* * *

 

_'What can I do to help them . . . help Naruto . . . '_

The young blond man was on his way to Kadaj's base with the intention of getting the children back and if possible . . . . Naruto. He was sure that he was with them.

The soft white glowing trees passed by in a blur when he zoomed through on his bike Fenrir, that it seemed to get brighter and brighter. Not too long after entering the white glowing forest he was flung into a white void without his transportation in sight. Cloud looked around seeing nothing but white just stood there wondering.

"-You came-," a sweet voice said in a warm tone from behind him. "-Even though you're about to break, that's a good sign humm?-"

A small hand rested gently on his arm that was infested with Geostigma and he breaths in sharply.

"-So . . . why did you come?-" she asked softly in her friendly tone.

He thought about it for a second a picture of the girl behind him dying in his arms then of Naruto walking away disappearing in thin air in his mind's eyes.

"-I think . . I want to be forgiven. More than anything-," Cloud replied softly nodding confirming his answer to himself.

"-By who?-" she asked playfully.

Cloud looked behind him but suddenly he was thrown back into reality back on his motorcycle. That was when out of nowhere he was showered with a rain of bullets. The young man looked up and saw the three silver haired brothers two of them were the ones responsible for shooting at him. Swerving away from the bullets Cloud pushed open the compartments that held his multi part sword First Tsurugi pulling two parts out blocking some of the bullets to close to hitting him. He decided he was going to fight them head on but he thought too soon. Kadaj summons all the children, Denzel at the front with Marlene, so Cloud is forced to brake to avoid them.

* * *

 

Naruto looked on at the scene before him and then saw the signal for all the kids to come out to block the blond man’s path to Kadaj and his brothers. The silver streaked blond teen knew the man on the motorcycle would stop before hitting into the crowd of children for he would never hurt them intentionally. He had to hand it to Kadaj it was a good plan to use them that way, but risky.

He watched Cloud fall off his motorcycle trying to not crash into any of the kids. He lost his weapon in the process cycle sliding slowly towards the three leaders. Kadaj jumped over it and walked smoothly up to the fallen blond man. Fenrir continues skid onto the ground but is stopped by Loz’s foot. Naruto continues just to observe this scene with emotionless eyes.

* * *

 

"Glad you could make it," Kadaj said with a cheerful yet smug smirk on his face.

"I only came here for the kids," Cloud stated struggling to his knees glaring at the young teen with hard cold glowing blue eyes, "and Naruto," he added testing the waters with that last comment.

Kadaj's silted eyes narrowed at his last remark. For now he ignored it but anger and rage was boiling inside him.

"See this man? He's our big brother," the silver haired teen sneered speaking to the children, circling the older man with a hint of hate hidden in his eyes, "But alas in out happy flock . . ," Kadaj had his Souba pointed a Cloud, "he's what you'd call a black sheep."

He raises his sword to kill Cloud . . .

* * *

 

The multi-colored eyed boy was a bit stunned that Cloud would still be trying to get him back after their last confronting each other. This lead to second-guessing himself once again and he didn't like second-guessing himself when he promised on his soul he would go through with this till the end.

“Cloud!” he heard Marlene call out in fear for their blonde savoir.

Naruto couldn't stay there any longer not wanting to see the blond man below him, slowly changing his ideals in the wrong direction as he so thought. So he slipped away back into their base to wait till they were done refusing to look back. Walking to his bed he lay down bring his bare legs to his chest curling up into himself eyes glazed over in thought.

_'What should I do?'_

_**'They bring you pain, just lash out kill them all kit,'**_ a voice whispered in his head smooth as silk.

_'Why?'_ 'He asked half asleep not bothered by the voice drifting in and out of his mind.

**_'It is what you are. It's in your nature to eliminate the cause of your agony. Can't you feel it deep inside you? The small urge to slaughter them all for causing you pain?'_ **

_'Yes.'_

**_'Then release it! Let it consume you! Embrace your true power! My gift to you my young kit!'_ **

_'Not yet. I still must do something.'_

**_'Very well. But don't wait too long kit. It is now your birth right and I'm still hungry for blood don't keep me waiting little kit. I don't like to wait. I can already feel the sensation of warmth gathering in your body. You'll have to act soon.'_ **

_'Of course.'_

The voice went quiet leaving the teen alone with his thoughts. The memory of the talk with the unnatural animalistic voice was now long forgotten by Naruto for it was instantly erased by an unknown force. Now he was thinking of Kadaj and his feelings towards him. Pondering this topic for a while till soon he drifted into slumber.

"Kadaj . . . . "

Dark bliss over taking him.

* * *

 

In another part of the forest.

"See. I knew I would be no help," Cloud stated softly, sitting on the grass in an open clearing.

To say the fight with Kadaj and his brothers didn't go so well. He ended up almost losing and badly, in the process getting rescued by Vincent. Cloud was more down hearted when he didn't even see Naruto anywhere during the battle. Not really sure if they had Naruto or not. Looking over to the man with the red cloak with his blue-green glowing eyes.

"Vincent. What do you know about this?" he asked the long black haired man, he knew the other knew something.

Crimson eyes opened with a calm but serious note in them, "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing," Vincent replied walking up to Cloud's sitting form and suddenly grabbed hold of the blond man's arm shooting pain through Clouds appendage, "The stigma. It's a symptom of alien mater infesting the body," he explained then let go of Cloud's arm, "The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates," the red eyed man continued, "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by ‘intruder’?" Cloud asked looking to the side of him blue glowing eyes showing questions.

"The Sephiroth gene," he said bluntly and to the point, "Jenova’s mimetic legacy. Call it what you want," there was silence hinting he was not going to continue till the other said something.

"You're well-informed," the blond spiky haired man said absently.

"Tseng and Elena," Vincent started, "They were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them . . but . . . you know . . . . we'll see."

"Tortured?" he asked taking in the information that was given with pondering azure blue orbs. Wondered if Naruto took part in it with apprehension.

"They had it coming," Vincent replied leaning on one of the white glowing trees. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for 'Mother' . . . . ," realization dawning in his eyes.

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity, Jenova," Vincent finished for him. "If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Kadaj . . . . . . . . what is he?" Cloud wondered out loud.

"I'd rather not know," the long-black haired man answered to the other's musings.

_"Where's mother?" Naruto asked a cold edge in his voice._

_"We know you hid her, brother."_

"You knew Naruto was part of all this didn't you," Cloud stated flatly showing more emotion then usual flashes of their first encounter in a year appearing in his head.

"Yes. I knew," Vincent looked to the side not looking at Cloud in the eye with a blank expression, knowing how much that boy meant to the spike blond through his sources.

Cloud's eyes hardened jaw clenching in silent anger. Knowing the other man did have his ways of knowing he was taking care of another orphan. Neither said anything at all since that single accusation. What broke that eerie silence was the rustling of the bushes nearby. Cloud and Vincent went on alert rising from either leaning or sitting places. What came out rushed into Clouds stomach.

"Marlene!" Cloud said surprised relief.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!" the little gasped then added softly, " . . . Naruto . . . . "

The blond man stiffened at Naruto's name alarmed that he was right after all but pushed that aside, "Tifa is all right," he reassured the young frantic girl.

"I wanna talk to her!" the spiky blond haired man nodded then searched through his pockets giving what the little girl wanted, but came up empty. Marlene looked towards Vincent a bit shyly, "May I?" she asked him. He lifted his cloak to show he didn't have one either, "You don't have a phone?" she said surprised.

"Vincent will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers."

"I can't do that."

"But I - ," Cloud tried to protest.

"Forget it, Cloud!" Marlene shouted a frown framing her young youthful face, "Why don't you pay any attention to us?"

With those words she dashed away from him towards Vincent taking shelter behind his red cloak.

The blond man felt a little distress, but tried to explain to the young girl.

"Marlene, please give me some time," Cloud pleaded with his calm voice blue glowing eyes showing hints of sorrow and soft vulnerability. "There's a battle to be fought . . . but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?"

"No, I don't!" Marlene shouted from her hiding place amongst the soft fabric of the blood red cloak and who can blame her?

"Cloud. Are you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked crimson blood eyes pricing glowing azure.

Cloud looked away in thought over Vincent's question.

-Flash Back-

“Where are they?”

"They’re at their base now. The Forgotten City."

Silence remained before the four occupants of the room. Rude and Reno standing by the door closest to the window and the spiky blond man occupying the second bed. It continued to be silent for a couple of more seconds till it was broken by said spiky blond haired man.

"Go," he said softly raising from his perch on the bed walking away from it and standing before the two Shinra lackeys. They look at Cloud, so does Tifa, who is sitting on the bed. "I have to talk to Rufus-."

"Stop running!" Tifa blurted out with anger, "I know. Even if you find the kids or Naruto you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen. That scares you doesn't it?" She asked upset with his silence, "But you need to think about now. Really take it in. You really need to think about now! Look at you! You think you have it so damn hard! What about what Naruto went through? Well, You hate being alone so let people in! Don't shut us out because Naruto left! Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!"

While she was lecturing Reno and Rude have a disagreement in the background. Reno wants to leave – Rude physically turns him around and makes him stay. Is this because he still has a crush on Tifa?

At that moment everyone was tense not wanting to make the first move, but soon the redhead stepped up to the challenge.

"You go," Reno stated with finality to Cloud, "the base is all yours."

The two Shinra Turks soon departed closing the door behind them leaving Tifa and Cloud to the silent tense atmosphere.

"Which is it?" she asked finally chocolate eyes brimming with so much sorrow, "A memory or us?"

-End Flash Back-

The white void surrounded him not minding at all that nothing was in sight.

"-But . . I let you both die-," Cloud whispered thinking of a blond boy with a happy smile blue sparkling eyes filled with joy and laughter then suddenly it changed into a slightly older blond with silver high lights, cold silted red-blue-green eyes in revealing leather clothing. He known that the one he cherished was dead.

A soft sweet sigh filled the white void, "-Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally. And are you sure he is gone forever? Isn't it time for you to do the forgiving?-"

His surroundings changed back to the present in the glowing white forest.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Cloud asked the man before him not looking up.

"I've never tried," Vincent answered truthfully.

He looked up at the vampire looking man in slight surprise, "You mean . . . . never tired?" the blond thought about it. _'I don't want to lose anymore of the people I care for . . . but what can I do? Can I call Naruto I knew a memory?'_

-One and a half years ago-

"Cloud-nii-san!" a happy voice rang though the two-story house/bar.

"What is it?" Cloud asked walking out of his room finding Naruto by the stairs bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement.

"Are we still going to the ocean?" the small blond boy asked eagerly.

"Yes, we still are," he answered the hyper boy a gentle softening of his eyes shining through his glowing orbs.

Naruto smiled even brighter. This brought a small smile from the stoic blond man not minding he was showing more on how he felt then usual these days. Slowly the small blonds smile softened, beautiful big cerulean eyes gentle with pure joy and happiness.

"I can't wait till we set sail," Naruto whispered. "It'll be great. Right Cloud-nii-san?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Cloud-nii?"

"Hn?"

"If I ever fall will you save me?"

"Yes, I would."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . why?"

"Because if I didn't I would never forgive myself for losing one of my loved ones."

"What if I died?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I would not let that happen," Cloud stated seriously glowing blue eyes hardening losing the smile he had on his face, "I'll never ever let that happen Naruto."

"Then save me Cloud-nii-san!" the young blond laughed jumping into the bigger of the two's arms knocking the both of them down.

With that the tense atmosphere of that question was broken and forgotten for the time being. They were now just two people having fun being around each other.

"Never give up on me not matter how bad it is! For I would never give up on you or the others! K Cloud-nii-san?"

-Present-

'No, he hasn't become that yet I can still save him.' Cloud looked up, "Marlene, let’s go," she stepped forward out of her cover and nodded with a smile on her face and rushed to his side taking his hand into hers, "Well I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict."

He takes the small girl’s hand and walks through the trees. Soon Marlene and Cloud were on their way back home where Tifa waited.

Vincent stood in the clearing alone a knowing look in his eyes.

"Just maybe you'll succeed saving him Cloud."

* * *

 

Cuts to Cloud’s phone spiraling down through the water of the pool. Various messages are heard all over lapping each other:

 

Voices:

 

“It’s me Reeve. How’s work going? I saw your flyer. How in the world do you stay in business?” came a joking tone. “You never change, Cloud. If it’s all right I was thinking about helping you out, but I guess I’ll call back another time. Goodbye for now.”

 

“Surprise!” a bubbly voice chirped, “It’s me, Yuffie. So, hey, all the kids are suddenly missing from Wutai. Have you heard anything about it? Give me a ring and fill me in okay?” she said then as an afterthought continued on, “Oh! Did you ever find that kid you were taking care of? I never got to meet him! Oh! Got to go have another meeting in two minutes!”

 

“What up, fool, it’s Barret! I am the man! Oil, Cloud! I just found the biggest damned oil filed you ever seen! Surveyin’s done, so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, spiky? Oh and Cloud I still haven’ been able to get squat on little Naruto. . . Sorry spike.”

 

“Reno called again. He says to hurry, and he sounded strange… Be careful, okay?”

 

The phone reaches the bottom of the pool.

 

“I never blamed you, not once. You came for me. That’s all that matters.” Was the other worldly voice that came from the beyond. It was Aeris. “He would also never blame you deep down in his heart. Really. He is a very special person Cloud.”

 

The phone goes dead.

* * *

 

Naruto . . . . . . . .

Go away . . . . . . warm . . don't want to wake up . . . . . .

Naruto . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What . . . . . . . ? Who's there . . .?

Naruto . . . . . . . .

Slowly he opened his eyes to see only white surrounding him. Fully awake Naruto sat up in puzzlement, he was sure he fell asleep in his bed at the base. Bare legs felt the smooth but warm white floor below him and it was strange to him that the floors could inmate warmth, heating his skin that was in contact with said floor.

"-Naruto?-" a sweet female voice called out softly getting his attention.

"-Huh?-" he blinked cutely at the strange woman before drawing a small melodic laugh from her because of his innocent cat like eyes.

"-We finally meet-," she said kindly green emerald eyes smiling gently down towards him. "-It was pretty hard to find you little one.-"

"-Who are you?-" he asked of her, at easy around the woman, not feeling any ounce of any kind of threat from the girl in the soft pink dress.

"-I now know why Cloud was so fond of you-," she smiled eyes sparkling with mirth.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "-You're 'her' aren't you?-"

"-Who?-" the green eyed woman asked playfully.

"- . . . . Aeris . . . . -," he whispered softly silted eyes softening when he thought of the time Cloud talked about the last ancient that was standing right in front of him. "-He talked about you once. You were a very kind hearted person and forgiving no matter what the person did wrong.-"

Naruto looked to her for confirmation and got a nod telling she was the very person.

"-Is what you're doing right?-" she asked suddenly with sad green eyes. His eyes widened.

-Flash-

"Naruto!" a voice called out to him. The blonde teen exhaled sharply in surprise.

Snapping his eyes open he saw the wall of the room he was occupying, the time meeting Aeris in his dream fading away like a slow breeze. Rolling off the bed the silver streaked blond walked out his bedroom door coming face to face with an upset Kadaj. He looked at him in alarm. Kadaj rarely was ever thing upset.

"Kadaj? What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned, walking quickly to the silver haired teen's side.

Said teen didn't say anything just pulled the younger into his arms hugging him tightly to his well-formed chest. Kadaj nuzzled into Naruto's neck taking in his earthly scent putting it to memory, never wanting to let go. In an ironic way both were not aware of their attractions for each other and fear clouding their minds of telling one another. One was slowly dying inside while the other was biding his time in admitting his feelings to the smaller of the two. All of this dancing around each other was basically tearing the two apart inside. But what could they do? One was destined to be a sacrifice, while the other a puppet. Would they want to have a relationship when both knew it probably wouldn't last long? Maybe they just might risk it and be selfish for once.

"Where's the girl?" Kadaj whispered into the shorter teen's ear.

"S-she got away," was the multi-color eyed teen's reply, shuddering from the others warm breathe on the back of his neck, body stiffening automatically.

"How?" the silver haired teen demanded silted eyes narrowing tightening his hold on the other teenager.

"I-I left her with one of the other children asking him to watch her," he muttered truthfully.

"I see," was all Kadaj said then turned the younger to face him directly, face to face.

"Kadaj?"

"I have to know. Will you follow my every order?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Of course I would," Naruto replied confused why he would question his loyalties even though he had a right to be suspicious.

"Will you make sure no one or thing interferes with our Reunion with mother?" he asked again a small hint of insanity shining through his eyes.

"Yes," was Naruto's firm answer a sharp painful ache striking at his heart to even witness that crazed glint in his cat like orbs.

"When I'm gone will you follow Sephiroth's orders?" he demanded this time.

The silver streaked blond hesitated for a second then replied. "Yes."

"Good, mother would be happy to have such a loyal son," he stated the unstable glint fading away as soon as it had come, then pulled the multi-color eyed teen into a kiss.

To say Naruto was taken aback he didn't believe his crush would suddenly kiss him. **Ever**. Yet here he was lock lipped with the silver haired teen. Slowly the other closed his unique silted eyes bringing his gloved arms around Kadaj's neck pulling their bodies even closer to each other. The other slipped his right hand around Naruto's waist while stroking the whiskered faced teen's bare shoulder with his other hand.

_'How long have I wanted this? This feeling of being loved?'_ tears pooled at the corners of his closed eyes, _'It feels like I was waiting for eternity. I don't care if it's just desire from Kadaj as long as he's near I can deal with being used.'_

**_(Warning! Lemon ahead! Skip if you don't want to read!)_ **

Once they parted there was no need for words for it was in their eyes that showed the desired messages. Breaths came in pants lust and passion clouding their minds. Moving to the bed, neither didn't care if the door was left open to the other occupants in the base.

Naruto fell on his back with the silver haired teen on top of him raining kisses down his throat and shoulders. Soon after clothing was being removed leaving them completely naked to each other and Kadaj looked on with passion and hunger at the smaller teen licking his lips. Dragging pale fingers across his willing lover’s tanned skin the older savored the one below him and sounds that were passing through his plump lips. Kadaj attacked the silver streak blonds chest bring mewls of pleasure forth from his mouth. Licking and biting his way down till he got to Naruto's strange tattoo tracing every detail with his tongue bring a small giggle/moan from the multi-color eyed teen. Spreading the younger teens legs the older sat in between them pressing their needy arousals together both groaning in sequence.

Leaning forward the silver haired teen captured his one and only’s lips nibbling the bottom with rough tugs. Naruto whimpered with need wiggling under Kadaj wanting more contact with his soon to be lover. Mischief appeared behind blue-green eyes a wicked grin showing up on the Silver haired youth's face. Slowly Kadaj brought his fingers to the withering being below him weeping erection lightly ghosting his fingertips along the side of it drawing out a needy gasp from the younger.

"Please! Stop teasing me," Naruto growled/begged instinctively bucking his hips upward. "Do something, anything! Just please!"

"Very impatient aren't we?" Kadaj teased nuzzling the others throat hand still near the other's groin area.

The silver streaked blond turned a rosy red at Kadaj's words turning his whiskered face into the pillows not wanting his lover to see his embarrassed features. Kadaj chuckled with enjoyment bring his unoccupied hand to the multi-color eyed teen's chin making him face him.

"No need to be shy now," Kadaj smiled a hint of mischief in his silted eyes in a teasing gesture.

With that he spread the others legs wider, bringing another deep blush to his tanned cheeks, then the silver haired leader gently caressed the soft skin on the silver streaked blonde’s inner thighs bringing silent shivers down the others spine. Pausing in his actions he reached other at his discarded clothes reaching into a hidden pocket. Pulling back his hand to reveal a tube of some kind and unscrewed the cap pouring a generous amount of cool looking liquid with a texture of lotion. (How he got it we will never know. X3) Kadaj coated his fingers thoroughly making sure each inch was covered with the cool substance then brought his slick digits to Naruto's perked entrance.

"Ready?" he asked silted eyes staring striate into half-closed multi-colored eyes.

"Yes," was his answer, his breathing coming in heaver pants of want and need pre-cum dripping out of his tip.

That was all sign Kadaj need from his new lover and slipped in a finger forcing his way through the ring of muscle. Naruto tensed squirming in discomfort not use to the feeling of being invaded were things were exist only, there was a small whimper of pain. Seeing this the silver haired teen pushed his finger in deep wiggling his index figure around looking for that spot that would let the other feel pleasure and take away the sting. A smirk of triumph graced his lips when he brushed up against the silver blondes prostate causing said silver blond to scream in surprise and pleasure. Smirking in satisfaction Kadaj slipped in another digit burrowing deeper scissoring his fingers with as much haste as he could without hurting the one below him. Kadaj brought another shout of pleasure from his lover by simply brushing that spot again.

After a while and two more fingers later Naruto couldn't take this sweet painful/pleasurable torture anymore.

"K-Kadaj . . . it's enough . . ," he breathed out between pants. " . . . it's enough . . . ," he repeated dazed squirming on the bed sheets.

Hungry silted eyes acknowledged the silver/blonde's words and removed said fingers carefully. Once again the silvery haired teen grabbed the tube that was discarded on the sheets and poured more of the cool substance into his palm. Instead of coating his fingers he covered his manhood in the liquid thoroughly then crawled towards his panting lover who was blushing up a storm from watching Kadaj lubricate himself. Marveling at the thought this was happening and ‘that’ was going inside him!

Once he reached his destination he captured Naruto's lips with his teeth tugging and biting till they bruised and turned a deep red. Satisfied with his work the silver leader hosted up the others legs over his shoulders positioning his erect manhood at the multi-color eyed teen’s prepared opening and pushed in with agonizing slowness. Kadaj groaned with pleasure feeling Naruto's tight walls constricting around him driving him to more heights of pleasure. It was like it was meant to be a perfect fit. Trying to get a hold of himself he looked down at his lover but to find a mixture of pain and pleasure on the others whisker scared face.

"Nnnnn . . . . . . it hurts Kadaj . . . . . ," was all he could get out eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Relax and it will be less painful," Kadaj whispered in a husky voice forcing himself to stay still not wanting to bring more pain to his little silver streaked blond lover.

Nodding in acknowledgement Naruto took in deep breaths calming his nerves and racing heart. His grip on the sheets loosened face relaxing into a peaceful expression. Opening his cat like eyes he stared striate into his lover's up above him nodding his head saying he was ready now. With that go ahead Kadaj started to move in at a slow pace bringing out moans of ecstasy from both of their parted lips. He pulled out; only the tip of his manhood was inside the squirming silver streaked blonde then dove back in hitting that special spot on the first try bring loud moans of pleasure from Naruto. Again he withdrew with his tip still inside and dove in faster than the first few thrusts finding a rhythm to their lovemaking. In and out, in and out was the repeating motion speeding up every few seconds, the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Then something happened, Naruto's strange tattoo on his belly started to glow an angry red, but neither took notice of this for they were too engrossed in their full-blown sexual act of pure unadulterated lust. Leisurely the silver streaked blond teen started changing, his whisker scars lengthened and thickened, his small canines grew longer and sharp shifting into fangs along with his ears lengthening to points. Mako glowing eyes turned blood red, hands that were gripping the sheets turned into claws shredding the cotton material into ribbons and last to change was not on the outside but inward deep inside his body neither would ever thought of happening in a million years. But till then they would be oblivious to it.

While all this was happening Naruto was screaming out his pleasures to the world as his senses sharpened to a point at the same time bring him to new heights of blown out pleasure and a bit of pain. Their pace in their thrusting was speeding up both desperate to reach their releases almost animalistic noises coming from the two. Unwrapping his hold on the ruined bed sheets Naruto brought his clawed hands up to Kadaj's neck encircling them around him then pulled the silver haired teen down. Without thinking the beastly teenager clamped his fangs onto his mate's smooth neck between the jugular and collar bone leaving a nasty bite with blood slowly spilling out onto the sheets and his chest. Kadaj gasped in surprise at the sudden pain, but it also seemed to increase his pleasure in the process; yet at that moment he decided he would return the favor to his lover and bit hard on the young multi-colored, now red, eyed teen's pale smooth silky throat with his blunt teeth drawing a groan/growl of approval from the lips of the red eyed teen below him. The bed was creaking harshly from their weight and fast erratic movements that it was hard not to hear from though out the base. Bliss was all they felt panting heavily basking in the glow of their union and with one last thrust Kadaj came within Naruto pouring his seed in his hot cavern and said whisker faced teen soon followed bursting his semen all over both of their stomachs. The demon like teen screamed out his pleasure to the world without a care, dragging his claws down the others back gently but enough to leave bloody marks. Kadaj just gasped in pleasurable pain as he rode down on his orgasm.

**_(End lemon) (ps you should continue to read on since I add stuff to the end of the chapter.)_ **

Collapsing on the smaller of the two the blue-green silted eyed leader was catching his breath softly nuzzling the side of the silver blonde’s neck nipping here and there still enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Pushing himself on his shaky arms he looked down at his lover with so much passion, but it was then that he noticed the wild teen's features. Surprised bewilderment shown in his silted blue-green eyes; lifting one of his hands, he traced the thick whisker scars then his lips with one of Naruto's fangs poking out. Kadaj studied every changed feature from his silted eyes to his sharp deadly claws lying on either side of the spiky haired teen's head amongst the shredded sheets that were stained with blood. His attention went downward looking for anymore altered features and came across the glowing tattoo eyes widening a fraction with curiosity then returned his eyes towards Naruto's red glazed eyes.

"Naruto?" Kadaj whispered huskily, not knowing what was happening to his lover.

"It is done," Naruto breathed out with the voice of two people one Naruto's the other a deep baritone growling, viscous in nature in every way that it sent shivers down the other's spine. "Our line is secure to continue on."

With those words the wild silver streak blond haired teen's features returned back to their original state. Glowing half lidded multi-colored eyes looked up into his lovers aware of his surroundings once more.

"Naruto?" he questioned wondering what just happened yet intrigued.

The younger smiled gently; this was the truest smile since he came to be with Kadaj and his brothers, emotions filling those unique silted eyes but mostly a distant sadness.

"I love you . . . Kadaj and I’m sorry about biting you and cutting your back," he whispered before falling into a deep exhausted sleep.

Watching his lover fall asleep Kadaj gave a kept in exhalation of sock, he never expected those first few words coming from the small figure below him, it threw him off completely. Staring for a few more seconds his stunned expression turned into a full loving smile. Slowly the silver leader pulled out of Naruto's body and pulled the both of them onto the bed in a comfortable potion that wouldn’t aggravate either of their wounds, drawing the remaining blanket that weren't shredded or bloodied by the multi-color eyed lover, over them. Sighing in content Kadaj pulled Naruto’s back closer to his chest nuzzling the silver and blond locks taking in all that he could that was plain Naruto.

"I love you too," he said softly into the cold air eyes closing for sleep, "and I'll never let you go," ‘I’ll see to our wounds in the morning,’ Kadaj thought to himself then he too fell into slumber. If only Naruto was aware of those words he wouldn't have had to feel like he was being used.

* * *

 

_"Will be together forever like a family right Cloud-nii-san?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter yet. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a first chapter but it is the prologue. DX


End file.
